


Spare

by onyxblk



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal, Dom Hannibal, M/M, Puppy Play, Rimming, Sub Will, Top Will, Urination, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxblk/pseuds/onyxblk
Summary: Hannibal yanks at his leash and causes a yelp to escape from Will. He pulls Will down and licks into his mouth, tastes himself on his pup's tongue. "Your master is still so empty, William. What's to be done about that?"





	Spare

"That's my good boy."

The words cause a shudder to run through Will's body as he laps eagerly at Hannibal's stiff cock. On his knees in front of the man, he glances up every few moments to take in the sight; his master with his legs spread, one hand holding Will's leash and the other holds onto the arm rest of the chair. 

This is never done in Hannibal's office - too messy, too risky - but Will's so eager today. He couldn't focus at the day's crime scene, and he couldn't focus on preparing his lecture for tomorrow. The only thing occupying his thoughts is Hannibal, Hannibal, _Hannibal_ and the possibilities of tonight's session. The empty water bottles have piled up at his desk throughout the day, from nerves and anticipation, and he couldn't help but think that their seven thirty appointment couldn't come fast enough with each bottle he added to the heap.

Hannibal saw how desperate he was when he showed him into his office from the waiting room, saw the neediness and the distraught hunch of Will's shoulders, saw the subtle press of hands against his abdomen, and _knew_ it was going to be one of those days. 

Will doesn't question why Hannibal has a spare collar and leash in his office, too thankful to care at the moment and more than happy to sink to his knees without a second thought.

He continues to lick and suck against the sides of Hannibal's cock, not using his hands as per ordered. Puppies didn't use their paws, Hannibal had said. Puppies tug and nip and bite, and Will lets his teeth graze over the head of Hannibal's cock for a second before taking him back down his throat. 

His own cock throbs between his thighs. He's naked, save for his collar, and Hannibal has his own bare thighs spread for easy access. Will sees and feels the movements as Hannibal brings his right leg up to his desk. He lets it rest there, spreads himself _more_ , spreads himself and gives Will's leash a slight pull to gain his attention.

He doesn't have to say anything for Will to know what to do. Will lets his eyes roam farther down, past Hannibal's cock, past his heavy sack. Hannibal's other leg comes up to rest against the desk as well, putting himself on display and to give Will more room to bend down and suck at his hole.

A groan escapes Will as he presses his mouth to Hannibal's entrance. He maybe loves this more than sucking his master's cock. He loves pressing open mouthed kisses to the quivering opening, loves the slick sounds as he sucks and laps and presses inside to open his master up. He feels the spit slide down his chin and knows it's soaking the edge of the office chair. He hears Hannibal's breath hitch with every small suck to his opening, hears the heaving of his chest as he prods and pokes and fucks his tongue in and out, in and out. He tastes warmth and musk and can't wait to feel the snug heat around his cock.

But good boys waited; good boys earned.

Another tug to his leash has Will pulling back, eyes wide and mouth red from preparing his master. He licks his lips, savors the taste, and tries not to whine at the loss.

"Mount me," is all Hannibal says. He doesn't move from his spot on the chair, and instead makes Will be the one to accommodate. It's awkward, a power play, but that's what this is. Good boys did what they were told, and Will gets to his feet, holds onto the arm rests of the chair, and thrusts his hips to try and angle his aching cock into Hannibal's slick, waiting hole.

His cock catches against the rim a few times, Will too eager and thrusting with slight abandon, before he finally sinks into the tight _tight_ heat and shudders to keep himself upright from the wonderful feeling of his master squeezing his cock. He could almost let loose just from the initial contact - his lower body aches so bad, so bad - but he holds back and focuses on the snug, scorching fire that surrounds his cock.

It's far too little preparation, as spit only goes so far, but Will fucks as he was told. He thrusts and pounds into Hannibal, and his master takes it from Will. He doesn't whimper or cry out at the painful intrusion, but instead he relishes it. He wanted his good boy to mount him and lets himself be used by his pup. He spreads his legs more, frames Will's hips and takes in the sight before him with amusement.

Will doesn't relent, doesn't pause nor falter and keeps moving his hips. His knees are weak but he holds onto the chair and snaps his hips against Hannibal's as much as he can. The sound of flesh on flesh fills the quiet office, and Will bites his lip at the echo of it. He's close, he's so close, to both of his releases he can almost taste the relief -

Hannibal yanks at his leash and causes a yelp to escape from Will. He pulls Will down and licks into his mouth, tastes himself on his pup's tongue. "Your master is still so empty, William. What's to be done about that?"

And oh, Will knows. He feels his orgasm rush up, as Hannibal squeezes around his cock, and he lets a long, drawn out whine escape as he cums inside of Hannibal. He gives a few more weak thrusts, lets his body shake through his climax, but he doesn't buckle. He doesn't pull out. He looks down at Hannibal, just in case, and when he sees no other command he lets himself go even farther.

He fills his master up to the brim. The steady stream of piss releases from his overly sensitive cock, still nestled in that hot hot heat. It mixes with his release, overflowing and burning Hannibal on the inside. Will can feel the warm liquid running out, seeping from Hannibal's rim where it meets his cock, and it soaks the chair and his thighs. He pulls out, watches the piss and come leak out of Hannibal's hole. His gaze doesn't stay long, instead he drops back to his knees like before and starts to suck at Hannibal's red, puffy rim again.

He feels Hannibal tighten up and hears more hitched and labored breaths. The seize of his master's body tells Will that he came as well, but he can't stop licking out his spend from Hannibal. He presses his tongue inside and closes his eyes to savor the taste of himself with the pure essence of Hannibal, sucks and swallows and sucks and swallows until all he can do is lick clean around the irritated entrance.

His master, surely over sensitized as well, doesn't push him away. Will feels a hand in his hair and more whispers of _good boy, my darling good boy_ , and he can feel his cock start to throb once more from the endearments. 

He hopes Hannibal has some extra water bottles to go along with the spare leash and collar.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing I write will ever be sanitary lol.
> 
> If you feel so inclined, requests are welcome.


End file.
